


Hide No Longer...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Phantom finally comes to Shirley.





	Hide No Longer...

“Angel...”

The voice behind her is soft, almost tender even as Phantom moves closer, wrapping her arms warmly around her waist, lips brushing her shoulder. Shirley can’t help her small shiver, her eyes meeting Phantom’s in the mirror.

“Why tonight?”

“I have my reasons...”

Shirley can’t help her slight laugh even as she shivers under Phantom’s touch and light kisses against her shoulder. 

“You were... perfect.”

“Most people...”

“Most people do not matter Angel... focus on your friends, and colleagues... anyone else matters little.”

“Except you...”

Phantom smiles then, rewarding her with a light kiss to her cheek.

“You are learning, my Angel...”


End file.
